Ill And Aching
by LittleSecret
Summary: Izaya is sick. His whole body is aching and he feels like shit, but luckily he has a protozoan to help him battle the pain and comfort him through it. Shizaya/fluff


"How do you feel?"

"Like shit," I, Izaya Orihara, groaned pathetically, sticking my head out from underneath the covers.

"Yeah, you look like it too." Even though Shizuo hadn't necessarily meant anything by it, it really angered me.

"If I'd had the energy I would have thrown something at you." Moreover, it was no lie. Had I had the energy for it I would have pierced my trusted flick blade through his thick skin and deep into his dumb protozoan body. Though that thought sounded heavenly relieving it was also something I was very well aware was never going to happen, because for whatever reason this sick little head of mine might have, I loved the brute. There was no real explanation as to why and though I could explain it to some extent, there were still things unknown as to why I fell in love with such an incompetent monster.

The blond didn't reply and instead just shook his head before he makes his way to my side and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I got you something ," he then informed me, holding out a glass of water along with two pills, which I am guessing is for numbing the throbbing pain in my head. "For your headache." Bingo. If anything, it's funny how someone who used to throw vending machines among other heavy objects at my head in order to make me hurt is now trying to lessen an annoying ache in said head. Though it may be funny, I couldn't say I was not utterly grateful for all the comfort and love he had been giving me over the past few months. Hell, had it been half a year already? I was not even sure anymore.

"Ugh," I groaned as I struggled to sit up and only then, I reached for the glass of water along with then pills. The moment I freed one of his hands I felt it reach behind me, supporting me even though it wasn't necessary. We both knew.

Only a few seconds later I had downed the pills and handed my lover the now empty glass, which he then proceeded to put away on the night table. He helped me lie down, even though this was completely unnecessary as well.

"It'll make you feel better soon," he assured me as one of his hands found my hair and his fingers tangled themselves into black silky locks of soft hair. It felt nice. Soothing. _Relaxing_. All I could do was close my eyes as I allowed my exhausted body to sink further into the soft mattress and let myself relax as much as my aching muscles would possibly allow me.

"Thank you," I mumbled against the blanket.

"Are you cold?" Shizuo asked concerned only a few seconds later. "You're shaking…"

I admit that I did feel cold. Even covered with our thick blanket that usually would feel warm by now - considering how long I had been staying trapped underneath it – it this time felt more as if I was covered in snow. That was exactly how cold I felt.

I nodded my head, frowning lightly as it aggravated my still aching head. I hoped that those pills would kick in soon and rid me of the terrible pain that seemed to have only worsened since this morning.

Before I knew it, Shizuo lifted the blanket up from behind me – when had he moved to the other side of the bed, anyway? I frowned, groaning as cold air hit my heated skin, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I was just about to tell him exactly how much of an idiot he was when I felt his warm body press itself against mine. Apparently, the blond had thought the best way to get me warm was to use his own body heat. I didn't complain though, because I could never refuse a warmth quite as powerful and comforting as his.

Shizuo's body was warm. It always was and never once had I ever heard him complain about feeling cold. It was as if his body was a source of warmth itself. Did part of the core of the earth reside inside of him? Honestly, I couldn't care less as this particular source of warmth seeped through my nightshirt and gradually began warming up my back.

What came next almost had me moaning in pleasure because he then wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me close while he moved his head close to my neck and began breathing hot air only my skin. If I needed any form of medicine, this would be it. Why couldn't _this_ be the type of treatment doctors prescribed to you when you were sick and felt like your body was trying to murder you?

"Feeling better?" he asked me after a few minutes of his silent treatment of trying to warm me up.

"Yeah," I mumbled. My body didn't want to do any more talking, however, _I did_. "Feels nice," I managed to squeeze out.

"Hurting?" I could hear the concern in his voice. It almost made me smile how much this man cared for me. _Almost_.

"Yea, my head still hurts. My whole body does." I seemed to be gaining more control of my body and was able to speak more as I desired to. Perhaps his warmth was having quite an effect on me? Now, that was just a sentimental statement, wasn't it? The blond's stupidity really had been rubbing off on me – or maybe it was just the fever messing with my head.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"Nnn," I let out, trying to figure out just which part of me felt the most painful. "Head." In the end, I decided that my head definitely hurt more than the rest of my body. However, that would soon fade too, if only a bit, because of the painkillers Shizuo had already given me.

Just when I thought there was nothing left to do about my body pains I felt his hand disappear from my stomach only to slide into my hair. He moved back a bit to give himself some more space before his fingers began gently massaging my aching head. I couldn't help but let out a silent moan, my body relaxing more.

"Does it feel good?" I heard him ask and I could practically hear him smile through his words.

"Yeah…" I admitted, not feeling up to playing with him or teasing him right now. Eventually his hand ventured down to my neck, rubbing firm yet gentle circles into my muscles. It felt so good that, even though my whole body was aching, I felt as if I was about to melt. Surely, I would have turned into nothing but a puddle in a matter of minutes. Of course that didn't happen, though, for I was human, but that didn't mean it didn't feel that way.

"You're tense," Shizuo mumbled, obviously dissatisfied when he reached where my neck met my right shoulder – the only one he could reach from our current position. "You're too tense, Izaya. No wonder your head hurts." I had to laugh at that but I refrained from doing so, only because I did not want to. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy the treatment and relax.

"Then make it better," I silently demanded, glancing over my shoulder to send my lover a small smile. Hell, this idiotic protozoan always seemed to be able to make any moment of agony better much quicker than any human being should be able to.

Shizuo pushed himself up slightly, resting his weight on one arm while his other hand slid back into my hair and began massaging my head once more. He stared down at me for a short while before leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes, as he kissed me, not bothering to open them even as he laid back down behind me and gave his full attention to the hand massaging me.

It felt so good. The heat. The hand massaging my aching skull.

"I love you…" I mumbled in a state of complete bliss.

"… I love you too."

The reply had me smiling, and how could I not?

After all…

I was in love with this brute.

* * *

Uwah, two new stories and one update in a matter of a few days? What is going ooooon?!

Anyway, please do leave me a review to tell me what I can do better and if you liked the story! Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! (:


End file.
